The Song
by Treville
Summary: What if Rio wasn't alone in prison?


Rio couldnt stop listening to it.

Someone has been singing every morning before the guard change. It was the only 3 minutes in the day he was unguarded. He remembered the first time he heard that smooth baritone tone in a better time, a better place. A place where he met his family and his love. When it didnt sound so sombre. When he was still a kid trying to survive around the best of the best in their respective fields.

The curious thing was the voice sounded like the person was in pain yet they kept up the singing still as if their life depended on him hearing the song. He didnt need to hear it more than once. Professor taught them all about the song. It couldnt be a coincidence that he was hearing it here and now. He knew what it meant for both those inside and outside. Sometimes the person singing it would change it to suit his message but Rio knew what it was from day one. He knew if he ever got out of there who he had to inform about this.

Tokyo wouldn't give up on him. He knew that she would try to free him even if this was a shit hole in some unknown country. He knew he could count on her to tell the Professor what happened.

One morning his usual wake up call in a form of the song didnt happen. He felt as if all hope was lost again. The song was only comforting reliable thing in this place that gave him hope. Every time he heard the song he remembered that he is not alone. If the owner of the voice was here for the whole 2 years while they have been outside living the good life while he was here suffering then surely he could survive a little longer as well.

The next morning the song woke him up and all was well again. Even tho the owner of the voice sounded worse than usual he was still there. He was still hanging on and remiding Rio that he is never alone. That his family will always be there to help him.

One morning situation suddenly changed and he was being taken away by soliders, The moment when they came for him the song started again, As if the man singing it thought he needed a reminder that he was there. He didnt need it. He would never ever forget a member of his family. Especially the person who gave up everything for them.

They dressed him up and put him in a car. He didnt understand why. Is it just a preparation for execution? Maybe they thought giving him false hope would make him talk. It would not because he didnt know anything that was relavant. He felt like he was sinking into a dark hole with no possibility of return. And then he saw them. The masked men in front of Bank of Spain. He knew in that moment. He knew that his family has saved him. As he was running up the stairs to join them he remembered the lone singer in shit hole he just came out of.

Tokyo ran up and jumped onto him and he could not contain his happiness. He was reunited with her and he could not belive this is reality. He hugged every single one of his family members and he knew who he has to talk to. The Professor has to know about the singer in a shit hole far away because it changes the chess board. If the singer was there it means the goverment avoided due process, that they burned their own guidlines and rules just to punish someone who opposed them. They took him to talk to the Professor and he let him take charge and ask all of his questions. And after they were answered he spoke up.

"Professor I have a message for you, a personal one" Rio said while still holding on to the table for support.

"What is the message Rio? I am sure it can wait, you should go and have a bath" Professor said while looking at Lisbon very confused as to what kind of a message would Rio have after everything he went thru.  
"While I was in prison every morning there was a song echoing thru the hallway. Bella ciao bella ciao bella ciao ciao ciao. The person singing it would change the words according to what he wanted to tell me but the meaning was very clear." said Rio while tears went down his face.

And in a ambulance far away the Professor felt a tear go down his face. He realised why the goverment was so scared that they would find out their secrets. It was not about the ruin of Spain's reputation. It was about what they have done to the man they had captured two years ago. All the possibilitles ran thru his head and then he knew that everything that happened two years ago was a lie. He was never sick, the police faked a diagnosis to force him to come out of hiding for medication. He remembered the empty chair at the table in Thailand. He remembered Martin's reaction to the news and then he knew what he had to do.

"Are you certain Rio" Professor asked while trying to manage his emotions. Lisbon looked at him not understanding what is going on. She wasn't there during the first robbery. She didn't know the meaning of the song or its significance.

Tokyo was looking at Rio and she could see it in his eyes. He was certain. Helsinki was holding his head with both of his hands muttering in serbian. The rest of the group were all looking at the walkie talkie in disbelief. Palermo had tears in his eyes not beliving the words and the information that has just come to light. He took the walkie talkie from Rio's hand and answered for him.

"The kid is certain and I'm inclined to believe him over the goverment" Palermo said while running his hand over his tear streaked face "What do we do about this Professor? " he asked.

"We do what we are best at. Continue with things there according to our plans. I will take care of this"

The next call that Professor made was to the police tent was the one that all of the gathered police officers would never forget. His voice was full of anger and madness.

"All of the countries who use democracy use rules and those rules must be applied to every citizen. All of the information must be accessible to the public. Up until this point I had some small trust in the system that if we were ever captured we would be treated fairly and according to police protocols. Today you have killed that hope. Today I have found out that you are treating one of our own as an animal for the past two fucking years. You have been hiding him from the general public and from due process. You have 4 hours to release him, I will not be responsible for what happens if you do not. I will leak everything to the international courts. I will destroy every single person who knew about it and did not report it to the general public and denied him due process. You have declared a war against us two years ago and me and my colleagues will never forgive what has been done."

The police officer gathered looked confused. The only one who knew what the Professor was talking about left the tent. They had no cards to play anymore now that they were found out. There would not be any glorious freedom from the robbers and Dali masks. They have made a big mistake and now the whole country is gonna pay for it.

In a prison far away the man known as Berlin smiled as the doors of his cell were opened for the last time. Thinner, with more shadows in his eyes, but alive.


End file.
